deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts of Steel
Hearts of Steel is a series of eBooks in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Volume 1 can be found in office 35 in the Sarif Industries Headquarters. Volume 2 can be found in Cpt. Penn's office in the Detroit Police Station. Volume 3 can be found in the Hung Hua Hotel in Lower Hengsha. Volume 1 Iron & Shadows Across the plaza, Meredith saw him stumble and fall against a low wall. She cast a quick glance back to where the demonstrators continued to build toward an outbreak of fury - and then, on an impulse she couldn't explain, she went to him, offering a hand. He looked up from under his hood, and the eyes that glittered there - hard and grey, like fragments of sea ice - made her gasp. He stood, ignoring her outstretched hand; but there was something there in the depths at odds with his scowl. "Are you-" "Fine," he murmured. Those eyes narrowed. "You're hurt..." "Just a scratch," she began, but his hand was already coming up to her cheek. Meredith started as silver fingers touched her skin. To her surprise, they were warm. "Yeah," he said, turning away. "I'm one of them. A 'cog'" "I..." But he was already leaving. Volume 2 In the dawn The morning light through the windows was rich like the colors of autumn. Meredith lay in it, a snarl of sheets around her body, Jace's arm - the steel one - across her bare thigh like a discarded weapon. She traced up the cyberlimb and across the place where metal met flesh, the seam of the join rough and tarned. Jace stirred and awoke. His craggy face softened, "What's wrong?" Meredith felt a peculiar mix of sadness and elation, a tightness in her chest as if she were on the verge of tears, "I...was afraid you might hurt me." He was shocked. "Meri, no. I would never-" She wanted to look away, but she couldn`t. "I don't know what I'm feeling." He took her by the hand, out of the bed, up and across to the window. "I do," he said, bringing her lips to his. Volume 3 Crossing the line "Just get out!" he raged. "You've had your fun. Now get out of here, go back to your brothers and their Purity Front friends!" "Jace, no..." She reached out, but her pulled away. "You don't understand!" "Don't insult me!" he snapped, gesturing angrily with his augmented arm. "This was all some game to you, wasn't it? Playing at being the rebel, sleeping with a wirehead cog-boy just to piss off your family!" Jace pointed a steel finger at her, his Caidin-Zeiss eyes glittering. "To hell with you! I'm sick of your lies-" Meredith reacted without thinking, her hand slapping him across the cheek, "Shut up," she said, in a brittle voice. "Don't push me away. Don't pretend this dosent mean anything!" When he looked at her, the hurt in his eyes out like blades, "This...You can't be here..." "I have to," she breathed. Behind the Scenes *"Hearts of Steel" could be perceived as a parody of the Twilight Saga, though there is no real evidence to support this. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution books, magazines and newspapers